Terraria Avengers
Das Terraria Avengers ist ein von SP-4004 verwalteres Rollenspiel-Let's Play von Terraria, in welchem verschiedene personen die Avengers verkörpern. Bei dem Projekt sollen in Zukunft Mitglieder aus der SP-4004-Community mitmachen, sowie andere Let's Player, die neben SP-4004 eigene Let's Plays zum Projekt produzieren sollen. Besetzung Sortiert nach Filmauftritten in den MCU-Filmen bzw. x-Men/Fantastic Four-Filmen Die Avengers Iron Man - ShadowLp Hulk - Vincent "Elefant" Medtlek War Machine - Leo_Craf3er Black Widow - unbekannt Thor - Phillip "Drachenkrebs" Radon Hawkeye - unbekannt Captain America - Alex "Brickmotion" Medtlek Winter Soldier - unbekannt Falcon - Champa Scarlet Witch - unbekannt Quicksilver - unbekannt Vision - unbekannt Ant-Man - Agent Max Wasp - unbekannt Black Panther - unbekannt Spider-Man - Mondanzo Doctor Strange - CubeTV Captain Marvel - unbekannt weitere Folgen Die Defenders Daredevil - unbekannt Jessica Jones - unbekannt Luke Cage - unbekannt Iron Fist - unbekannt Die Guardians of the Galaxy Star-Lord - unbekannt Gamora - unbekannt Drax der Zerstörer - unbekannt Groot - TonicLP Rocket - BigBlume weitere Folgen Die x-Men Wolverine - unbekannt Professor X - unbekannt Cyclops - unbekannt Jean Grey - unbekannt Storm - unbekannt Iceman - unbekannt Rogue - unbekannt Shadowcat - unbekannt Jubilee - unbekannt Nightcrawler - unbekannt Angel - Jannis Beast - unbekannt Colossus - unbekannt Havoc - unbekannt Siryn - unbekannt Jones - unbekannt Artie Maddics - unbekannt Flea - unbekannt Leech - unbekannt Darwin - unbekannt Banshee - unbekannt Negasonic Teenage Warhead - unbekannt weitere Folgen Die Fantastic Four Mr. Fantastic - unbekannt The Thing - unbekannt Human Tourch - unbekannt Invisible Woman - unbekannt Die Inhumans Mitglieder folgen Die Bruderschaft der Mutanten Magneto - unbekannt Mystique - unbekannt Pyro - unbekannt Sabretooth - unbekannt Toad - unbekannt Callisto - unbekannt Arclight - unbekannt Psylocke - unbekannt Kid Omega - unbekannt Multiple Man - unbekannt Juggernaut - unbekannt Spike - unbekannt Phat - unbekannt Glob Herman - unbekannt weitere Folgen Team X William Stryker - unbekannt Lady Deathstrike - unbekannt Mutant 143 - unbekannt Deadpool - unbekannt Kestrel - unbekannt Agent Zero - unbekannt Blob - unbekannt Kayla Silverfox - unbekannt Bolt - unbekannt Ajax - unbekannt Der Hellfire Club Sebastian Shaw - unbekannt Emma Frost - unbekannt Azazel - MrPyOne Tepest - unbekannt Riptide - unbekannt Die teamlosen Mutanten Gambit - unbekannt Emma Silverfox - unbekannt Yukio - unbekannt Viper - unbekannt Warpath - unbekannt Blink - unbekannt Bishop - unbekannt Sunspot - unbekannt Ink - unbekannt Apocalypse - unbekannt Angel Dust - unbekannt Vanessa - unbekannt weitere Folgen weitere Teams und Helden folgen demnächst Let's Plays Zum Projekt sollen Let's Plays von verschiedenen Let's Playern erscheinen. Erstes Let's Play war dabei das klassische Let's Play von SP-4004, in welchem Standartmäßig er selbst als Thor und Brickmotion als Captain America auftreten. Das LP gilt als Haupt-LP zum Projekt, in welchem die meisten Crossover zu anderen Let's Plays stattfinden sollen. Am 22.11.2015 erklärte sich ShadowLp dazu bereit, ein eigenes Let's Play mit seinem Charakter Iron Man als Standartbesetzung zu starten. Inwieweit andere Charaktäre in diesem Let's Play vorkommen werden ist momentan unklar. Die erste Folge erschien am 11.12.2015, in welcher auch Groot und Captain America einen Gastauftritt hatten. Ein Let's Play von Elefant Studios mit Hulk in der Hauptrolle wurde kurz darauf beschlossen. Die erste Folge erschien am 02.12.2015 mit einem Gastauftritt von Captain America und Thor, welche auch in der zweiten Folge noch dabei sind. Ebenfalls kommen in der zweiten Folge Iron Man und Groot vor, wenn auch nur relativ kurz. Auch TonicLP, welcher die Rolle des Groot übernimmt, will ein Let's Play mit diesem machen, in dem auch die anderen Guardians of the Galaxy vorkommen könnten. Die erste Folge wurde bereits aufgenommen und sollte schon am 11.12.2015 erscheinen, musste aufgrund dessen, dass TonicLp's PC kaputt gegangen ist jedoch verschoben werden. Am 14.12.2015 erklärte sich Leo_Craf3er dazu bereit, dem Projekt als War Machine beizutreten und als dieser ein Let's Play zu starten. Am 07.01.2016 erschien seine erste Folge, mit Gastauftritt von Thor. In der zweiten Folge sollte es zudem einen Auftritt von Captain America und auch erstmals Ant-Man geben, welcher wiederum als festes Mitglied dieses LPs eingeplant war. Die Aufnahme wurde jedoch nicht veröffentlicht, stattdessen wird es in der zweiten Folge ein Crossover mit Captain America und Hulk geben. Ant-Man drehte am 17.01.2016 eine Folge zum Beginn eines eigenen LPs. Erschienen ist diese am 18.01.2016. Die Folge wurde später jedoch auf unbekannte Weise von YouTube gelöscht, weshalb die Fortführung des Let's Plays ungewiss ist. Brickmotion ist eventuell daran interressiert, ein eigenes Let's Play für Captain America zu starten. Dieses soll jedoch ausschließlich auf Twitch als Livestream stattfinden, später allerdings auf YouTube gestellt werden. Somit würde es auch nur unregelmäßig in überdurchschnittlich langen Folgen stattfinden. Wann er dies starten will, ist jedoch noch ungewiss. Vermutlich wird dieses Let's Play jedoch nicht vor 2017 beginnen. Crossover-Folgen In den verschiedenen Let's Plays kommt es immer wieder zu Crossovern zwischen verschiedenen Charaktären: *Prinzipiell lässt sich das SP-4004-Let's Play als Dauercrossover zwischen Thor und Captain America ansehen, da Captain America jedoch kein eigenes Let's Play besitzt und nur in diesem regulär auftritt ist diese Einstufung nur bedingt möglich. *In den ersten beiden Folgen des Elefant Studios-Let's Plays treten Captain America und Thor auf. In Folge 2 auch Iron Man und Groot. *Ein Crossover-Event anlässlich Weihnachtens mit Thor, Hulk, Captain America und Iron Man erschien auf SP-4004 und Elefant Studios sowie in kürzerer Fassung auf ShadowLp. Auch War Machine und Groot sollten erscheinen, konnten aus verschiedenen Gründen jedoch nicht teilnehmen. *Zum Start des LPs von War Machine trat auch Thor auf. *Zur zweiten Folge des War Machine-LPs treten Captain America und Hulk auf. In einer zuvor gedrehten aber unveröffentlichten Folge trat Captain America ebenfalls auf, zusammen mit Ant-Man. *Es gibt mehrere Crossover-Aufnahmen mit Thor, Captain America und Hulk, welche Anfang Januar aufgenommen wurden und in den Folgewochen veröffentlicht werden. In diesen tritt teilweise auch Ant-Man auf, welcher nach diesen zusammen mit Thor und Captain America alleine ein Crossover aufnahm. *Auf Elefant Studios tritt Captain America in den neueren Folgen quasi regelmäßig auf. Auch Thor, Iron Man und Doctor Strange traten dort in einigen Folgen unregelmäßig auf. *Zum Filmstart von Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice gab es ein Special, in dem Batman und Superman als Gastcharaktäre auftraten. Auch Thor hatte darin einen Auftritt. Superman kam anschließend nochmals kurz in einer regulären Folge vor. *Zum Filmstart von Captain America: Civil War gab es ein großes PvP-Crossover-Duell, in welchem Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Groot, War Machine und Ant-Man auftraten. Das Special erschien auf SP-4004, Elefant Studios und ShadowLp. **Auch Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Deadpool und Rocket waren zu bestimmten Punkten eingeplant, mussten jedoch aus diversen Gründen rausgelassen werden. ***Doctor Strange konnte aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht teilnehmen, da er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt im Krankenhaus aufhielt, in welchem er keinen Zugang zu seinem PC hatte. ***Spider-Man meldete sich zum Aufnahmezeitpunkt zu lange nicht, weshalb seine Teilnahme schließlich aufgegeben wurde. ***Deadpool war aufgrund eines Programmierwettbewerbes zum Aufnahmezeitpunkt verhindert. ***Rocket sagte aufgrund seiner Internetleitung ab, da er die Lags für zu gravierend einschätzte, mit denen er spielen müsste. *Nach dem Civil War Special trat Hulk als beinahe regulärer Charakter im SP-4004-Let's Play auf. Auch traten Thor und Captain America in praktisch jeder Folge des Elefant Studios-Let's Plays auf. *Rocket tauchte in einigen Folgen des SP-4004-Let's Plays kurz nach dem Civil War Special auf, hauptsächlich jedoch nur als Sprecher, da er durch Internetprobleme kaum Spielen konnte. *Ant-Man hatte wiederholt Auftritte im SP-4004-Let's Play, vor allem um Folge 100 herum. *In Folge 91 und 92 des SP-4004-Let's Plays traten Iron Man und Groot auf. *In Folge 96 des selben Let's Plays, welche als Livestream veranstaltet wurde, trat Azazel erstmals auf. *In Folge 97 eben dieses Let's Plays, welche ebenfalls ein Livestream war, trat Angel erstmals auf. Er tat dies erneut in Folge 101. *Zum Filmstart von Doctor Strange soll ein erneutes PvP-Tunier stattfinden, an dem möglichst viele Mitgleider des Projekts teilnehmen sollen. Sicher ist bisher nur die Teilnahme von Doctor Strange, Thor, Captain America und Hulk, andere Mitglieder werden mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit jedoch auch Zeit für das Special finden. Projektphasen Das Projekt kann in mehrere Phasen eingeteilt werden, welche sich durch mehrere Faktoren voneinander Unterscheiden. Informationen zu zukünftigen Phasen sind derzeit nur Vermutungen. Die Daten können sich in Zukunft noch ändern. Episodenliste Da die einzelnen Spieler teilweise selbst ein Let's Play zum Projekt machen, werden hier die einzelnen Let's Plays samt Folgen aufgelistet sowie die standartmäßigen Helden, die auf dem jeweiligen Kanal jeweils vertreten sind. Crossover mit Helden aus anderen Let's Plays oder Helden ohne eigenes Let's Play sind dabei nicht berücksichtigt. Let's Plays im Vergleich Stand: 17.05.2016 Die Tabelle ist sortiert nach der Gesamtaufrufzahl der Let's Play. Die kleinen Zahlen neben dem Rang und dem Marktanteil zeigen an, um wie viel sich diese Daten seit der letzten Auswertung geändert haben. Bei gleichbleibenden Daten fällt dies weg. Ist eine Serie grün unterlegt, läuft diese aktuell. Ist sie orange unterlegt, so läft diese Serie zwar gerade nicht, jedoch werden momentan ältere Folgen auf einer anderen Plattform erneut veröffentlicht. Specials Im Projekt kommt es immer wieder zu Specials, hauptsächlich zum Filmstart von Marvel-Filmen, aber auch aus anderen Anlässen. *An den Weihnachtstagen 2015 erschien auf SP-4004, Elefant Studios und ShadowLp ein Weihnachtsspecial. In diesem gab es ein kleinen, nicht weiter besonderes Crossover zwischen Thor, Captain America, Hulk und Iron Man, welches in einer Schneeballschlacht endete. *Zum Filmstart von Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice gab es ein Mini-Special auf SP-4004 und Elefant Studios, in welchem Batman und Superman als Spezialgäste erschienen. *Zum Filmstart von Captain America: Civil War erschien auf SP-4004, Elefant Studios und ShadowLp ein Special, in welchem Captain America, Thor und Ant-Man gegen Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk und Groot in einem PvP-Tunier antraten. Zu dem Special erschien auf den drei Kanälen zuvor auch ein Trailer. *Zum Filmstart von Doctor Strange erschien ein Special, in welchem zunächst Team Wissenschaft, bestehend aus Caiptain America, Hulk, Iron Man und Ant-Man, gegen Team Magie, lediglich bestehend aus Thor antreten sollten. Der Kampf gerät jedoch aus dem Ruder, als Team Wissenschaft sich zerstreitet, weshalb es schließlich ein Tunier gab, in dem jeder gegen jeden antritt. Im Verlaufe des Kampfes schlossen sich neue Teams zusammen, zuletzt gab es ein Team aus Captain America, Iron Man und Ant-Man sowie ein Team aus Hulk und Thor, welches das Tunier auch gewann. Dieses verwirrende Special entstand recht spontan, da Doctor Strange zum Aufnahmezeitpunkt abwesend war. *Seit 2017 ist das Projekt grundsätzlich eingefroren, die Kanäle produzieren keine Folgen mehr. Lediglich auf BrickMotionStudeos ZWEI erscheinen seitdem immer wieder Special-Folgen zu den Filmstarts, in welchen allerdings wenig passiert, was mit den Filmen zu tun hat. Ein Solches Special erschien bisher zum Start von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Black Panther und Avengers: Infinity War. Ein Special zu Spider-Man: Homecoming und Thor: Ragnarok entfiel, stattdessen gab es ein weiteres Special zur Ankündigung der Übernahme von 20th Century Fox durch Disney und der daraus resultierenden Möglichkeit, die X-Men ins Marvel-Universum einzugliedern. Weitere Specials zu kommenden Filmstarts sind in Planung. *Womöglich wird ein letztes großes Crossover zum Start von Avengers 4 veranstaltet, in dem alle Projektmitglieder nochmals auftreten. Auch kann es sein, dass bis dahin das Projekt mit neuen Mitgliedern wiederbelebt wird, die alten Mitglieder also in diesem Special eine Art übergabe des Projekts veranstalten. Wer zu diesen neuen Mitgliedern zählen soll, ist noch ungeklärt.